


The Headache Vent Fic

by SilenceIsGolden15



Series: Voltron Oneshots [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Literally just a vent fic, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/pseuds/SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: The author gets migraines, so clearly Keith must also get migraines, because fuck you that's why.





	The Headache Vent Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me aggressively projecting onto Keith move along nothing to see here.

After years and years, Keith could finally say he was used to his headaches. They were almost constant, no matter how much water he drank or sleep he got, just a dull ache in the background of his consciousness that he no longer gave any thought. Pain meds back on Earth had never helped, so all he could do was deal.

But sometimes they got worse, a harsh throbbing or sharp stabbing pain in one place, and forced him to take notice. So he noticed, then ignored the pain and kept going.

Sometimes they got even worse, and that's how he found himself crumpled in his bunk two weeks after they left Earth, face buried in his pillow and trying not to clench his jaw. The spikes of pain made him want to grit his teeth, but he didn’t, more than aware that it would only make the pain worse. 

It was almost dinnertime. Training had only finished a half hour earlier, he’d been fighting the stabs of pain all day before fighting his way out of his armor and staggering into his room. He knew he should get up and join the rest of the team. He knew that. But he didn’t want to move. 

The lights in the Castle didn’t seem to dim until it was time to sleep and they were far too bright. Keith was trying to find the fine line between blocking the glare with his blanket and suffocating in it when there was a knock at the door. 

“Go away.” He snapped, not even stopping to think who could be on the other side.

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice, and he groans in frustration. “You ok? You’re late for dinner.”

Keith just grunts noncommittally, not even caring if Shiro can hear him or not. There’s a pause before Shiro speaks again.

“Can I come in?”

“Whatever.”

There’s a barely audible hiss, and Shiro takes only one step inside. 

“Having a headache?”

There’s a slash of pain in his temple, and he nods into the pillow, trying not to hiss. He’s a little surprised Shiro remembers. 

“Did you ever figure out how to dim the lights?”

“No.” Keith grumbles miserably. There’s a couple more footsteps, and Shiro fiddles with the control panel on the wall until the lights dimmed down to an acceptable level. Keith released some tension from his shoulders and sighs a little. 

More footsteps as Shiro approaches the bed, then the end of the mattress dips and a warm hand is between his shoulder blades, making gentle circles.

“I know Earth meds never helped.” He said, taking care to keep his voice low. “But have you asked Coran about the Altean ones?”

“Yeah.” Keith answers, keeping his eyes closed despite the new darkness of the room. “They made me sick.”

“That’s strange.” Shiro’s hand doesn’t stop. “They worked fine for me and Hunk.”

“I don’t know. I’m tired.”

“It’s ok. You don’t have to get up.”

Keith heaved a sigh, suddenly remembering who he was talking to. He knew Shiro was in pain way more than he let on, especially from his arm, and here he was acting like he was dying because of a headache. 

“M’sorry.” He mumbled, turning his head away. He felt guilty, but not enough to get up.

“No guilt. Just rest for a little bit. I’ll tell the others you aren’t feeling well and save some food for you.”

Keith mumbled a swear into his pillow at the mention of the other paladins. 

“Lance is gonna have a field day with this.” He said, burying a scowl. “Keith Kogane, the Garrison’s #1 fighter pilot, taken down by a headache.”

“Lance won’t say anything. Don’t worry about it.”

Shiro lingered a moment longer before ruffling Keith’s hair and rising to his feet to leave. 

* * *

“Keith won’t be joining us tonight.” Shiro says when he steps back into the dining room and finds everyone else’s expectant eyes on him. 

Allura’s brows immediately begin to draw together in concern, but Shiro cuts her off gently.

“Nothing to worry about, Princess. Just a headache.” He quickly shoots a look at Lance, ready to shut down any disparaging comments, but he isn’t wearing his usual mischievous look. He’s just frowning solemnly down at his bowl of goo, nodding to himself a little as though it makes complete sense. 

The others are staring at him too, clearly expecting the same reaction Shiro had been, and Lance must feel their gazes because he looks up at them and sets his jaw defensively. 

“What? I’m not gonna make fun of him for that.” He snaps. Shiro raises surprised eyebrows at his tone, and Lance’s shoulders sag. “I just mean… I get it. My mom used to get these awful migraines where all she could do was lay in bed for hours. She passed out a few times from them.” His introspective frown is back. “I’m not always a complete asshole, you know.”

“No one said you were.” Shiro replied mildly, turning his attention back to the Alteans when Coran rose from his seat.

“I’ll run down to the infirmary and fetch him some medication,” He was saying, but paused when Shiro held up a hand.

“No need, he doesn’t want any. He said they made him sick last time.”

Coran crossed one arm petulantly over his chest, the other rising to stroke at his mustache in irritation, like Shiro had offended him personally.

“Impossible!” He declared. “I synthesized those specifically for humans!”

“Every human is different.” Hunk chimed in from across the table. “Maybe he’s just allergic.” 

Coran frowned for a moment, but brightened quickly again. “Well, no matter! I can just do a scan of him and manufacture some for him, personally. No bother at all.”

“But not right now.” Shiro said. “Right now we need to leave him alone. He always gets grouchy when his headaches get bad.”

For the second time he glances at the blue paladin, expecting some kind of comment about Keith always being grouchy, but again it doesn’t come. Instead he says something that surprises him.

“What do you mean, when they get bad?”

Shiro blinks, not having expected anyone to catch the meaning behind his words.

“Headaches are normal for him.” He finds himself explaining. “Usually he just ignores them, but sometimes they get bad. It’s just something that happens.”

Lance opens his mouth, only for Pidge to chime in. 

“You probably shouldn’t bring it up.” She says, giving Lance the side eye. “God knows he doesn’t like people making a fuss about him.” 

“Maybe when Coran does the scan, he can figure out what’s causing them.”

This time Shiro pauses, once again caught off guard by Lance’s concern for Keith. This was the exact opposite of what any of them had been expecting. 

“Maybe. But Coran and I can talk to him about that later.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also blatantly unfinished don't @ me.


End file.
